Thank Goodness
"Thank Goodness/No One Mourns The Wicked (Reprise)"is the first song in Act 2 of the musical Wicked. It is sung by Glinda and Madame Morrible. The song was composed by Stephen Schwartz and was originated by Kristin Chenoweth as Glinda, and Carole Shelley as Madame Morrible. Lyrics OF OZ Ev'ry day, more wicked Ev'ry day, the terror grows All of Oz is ever on alert That's the way with Wicked Spreading fear where e'er she goes Seeking out new victims she can hurt HYSTERICAL WOMAN Like some terrible green blizzard Throughout the land she flies OUTRAGED MAN Defaming our poor Wizard With her calumnies and lies ALL She lies Save us from the Wicked Shield us so we won't be hexed Give us warning: Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next? '' GLINDA Fellow Ozians—as terrifying as terror is, let us put Aside our panic for this one day, and celebrate! Oh what a celebration we'll have today'' '' CROWD Thank Goodness! GLINDA Let's have a celebration the Glinda way! CROWD Thank Goodness! MORRIBLE Fin'lly a day that's totally Wicked-Witch free! CROWD We couldn't be happier Thank Goodness! GLINDA Yes, we couldn't be happier Right, dear? Couldn't be happier Right here Look what we've got, a fairy-tale plot Our very own happy ending Where we couldn't be happier True, dear? Couldn't be happier And we're happy to share Our ending vicariously with all of you He couldn't look handsomer I couldn't feel humbler We couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true! MORRIBLE Oh, and Glinda dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz Knows the story of your braverism: The day you were first summoned To an audience with Oz And although he would not tell you why initially When you bowed before his throne He decreed you'd hence be known As Glinda the Good, officially! Then with a jealous squeal The Wicked Witch burst from concealment Where she had been lurking surrep'titially! IN THE CROWD I hear she has an extra eye That always remains awake I hear that she can shed her skin As easily as a snake! I hear some rebel Animals Are giving her food and shelter! I hear her soul is so unclean Pure water can melt her! FIYERO What!? CROWD Melt her! Please, somebody go and melt her! FIYERO Do you hear that? Water will melt her?! People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything! GLINDA Fiyero! Oh, yes, thanks plenty, dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshment He's so thoughtful that way! That's why I couldn't be happier No, I couldn't be happier Though it is, I admit The tiniest bit Unlike I anticipated But I couldn't be happier Simply couldn't be happier Well, not "simply" 'Cause getting your dreams It's strange, but it seems A little, well, complicated There's a kind of a sort of cost There's a couple of things get lost There are bridges you cross You didn't know you crossed Until you've crossed And if that joy, that thrill Doesn't thrill like you think it will Still, with this perfect finale The cheers and the ballyhoo Who wouldn't be happier? So I couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true Well, isn't it? Happy is what happens When your dreams come true! CROWD We love you, Glinda, if we may be so frank GLINDA Thank Goodness! CROWD For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank Thank Goodness! That means the Wizard, Glinda GLINDA And fiancé! CROWD They couldn't be goodlier She couldn't be lovelier We couldn't be luckier GLINDA I couldn't be happier CROWD Thank Goodness & CROWD Today! Thank Goodness for today!'' Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz Category:Songs from Wicked Category:Songs with high head voice